Roxas Strife
by dark and light heart
Summary: Betrayed by people once called friends, Sora Mizrahi was forced to leave his home Island of Destiny Islands. Five years later he returns with a new identity, Roxas Strife. No one is able to recognize him and soon his revenge will be known.


Roxas Strife

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

SUMMARY: Betrayed by people once called friends, Sora Mizrahi was forced to leave his home Island of Destiny Islands. Five years later he returns with a new identity, Roxas Strife. No one is able to recognize him and soon his revenge will be known.

Chapter 1: Arrival of Roxas

Sapphire eyes looked at the Island he would soon arrive at. The ship he was on was famous on the island. It brought many passengers from the main land about 500 miles west of the island.

"We'll be arriving soon sir." Blue eyes looked at the silver haired teen next to him. He was the captain's son. Tidus if his memory served him correctly.

"There use to live a teen on this island. He was a young carefree brunette boy with lively blue eyes. He was happy and with the most beautiful teen in the world. They even had a child, so young in high school but they loved each other so much they had a child together when they were 17." Tidus looked at the blonde haired blue eyed friend he had made these last two years.

"What happened to him?" The blonde closed his eyes.

"His best friend loved the teen he was with. His best friend framed the brunette and he was forced to leave the island. Over the years the brunette became blonde, colder and now only lives for revenge. His name was Sora Mizrahi. Tidus looked away knowing it was his new friend's story.

"Sora-"

"NO! Not Sora now. It's Roxas, Roxas Strife!" Tidus nodded. The ship soon docked and the two got off. Roxas went off on his own looking for his old place he and his old love Riku Valentine had.

Nothing had changed around the island. The people were exactly the same. Still unworthy to live the way they do. Roxas walked down the street of his old home. It was at the same time a business. The memories of him and Riku filled his head.

_ "Come on Sora! We have lots of customers. Also there are a lot of people upstairs waiting for you hair cutting expertise." Sora smiled at his love and put his baby down in the cradle. _

_ "Ok Riku. You work on you wondrous cooking skills and feed the good citizens of Destiny Island." Riku smiled as Sora went outside and up the side stairs to treat his customers. _Sora had a wonderful talent with cutting hair and because there would always be a need for haircutting and styling he had no reason to go to college. Riku opened a restaurant and together they would be able to support a life for them and their child. Fate it seems would be too cruel to allow that.

Roxas walked to his old home and went through the door. It would seem there was a person inside. He recognized the man instantly. It was Zexion Voulorian, Riku's protégé. It would seem Riku gave him this place. It had fallen into horror. Dust and bugs infested the room where the cooking was done for the restaurant.

Zexion stood behind the counter mixing flour and other things. He was making pies. Meat pies by the looks of it. They looked horrific and nasty.

"A customer!" Zexion walked over and sat him down. He went over and grabbed one of his pies and walked over putting it in front of the Roxas.

"These must be the worst pies in all of Destiny Islands but here you are." Zexion poured a glass of tea and watched as Roxas picked up the pie.

Roxas bit into the pie and felt ooze of some kind invade. The taste horrified his senses. He knew this wasn't to Zexion's fault. His supplies are old and by the looks of it he has no money.

"It's all that Kairi . . . she took the business from me and then this wonderful place turned to dust. This place use to belong to a two wonderful friends of mine. One a barber and the other a master chef. The barber left this land and his love . . . was forced to marry his loves best friend who is now a judge. Roxas stood up and shook his head as the memories flooded his mind.

"NO! What happened to Riku?" Zexion looked away.

"He poisoned himself . . . Sora." Roxas shook his head and felt tears fall from his eyes.

"It's Roxas now . . . Roxas Strife. What about the child?"

"With the judge . . . Judge Marluxia." The name rang through the mind of Roxas. His ex friend who stole his life from him. Zexion put his arm around Roxas and got him to follow to the upper level where Roxas's old shop was. The two went inside and memories of old flooded into his mind once again.

_Sora and Riku danced slowly in a waltz fashion around the barber room. The music in the background lulled them into deeper affection for each other. Sora and Riku kissed as the light of the candles glowed on their faces. _

_ "I love you Sora. We will spend our lives together always." Sora kissed his love again._

_ "Riku . . . I'm so happy."_

It was the end night of their grand openings and the success was overwhelming. It was a remarkable and the two knew their lives would be set.

Zexion went over to a loose floor board and opened it and pulled out a box wrapped in cloth. He walked over to Roxas and put the box down on the table where his old supplies once sat.

"I kept them for you." Roxas traced his fingers over the cloth and pulled it off. He opened the box and inside was razors made of pure silver. They were magnificent gifts from his parents. They were to help him start out his career. He pulled one out and flicked the blade out. Roxas looked at the shine in the blade. He marveled in its beauty. He looked out the window down on the streets and looked on with disgust at the people of the Island. They were all miserable wretches, each one deserving of a death. The judge was at the top of his list and he was the one he wanted to kill. There was however, a sniveling bitch by the name of Larxene that was always around Marluxia. She was the one who pointed Riku out to Marluxia and she was the one who got him to betray Roxas.

"Come Zexion, let's go into the market." Zexion smiled and followed Roxas. He put two razors in holster pockets in his vest.

The two walked into the market area of the Island. People were all around buying things and chatting. Roxas noticed Larxene in all of her bitchiness. Roxas put his hand on the razor and Zexion put his hand over his.

"Not know, you want these people to see?" Roxas let go and the two continued. There was some noise and music over near a large carnival like wagon. A small boy was smacking a drum.

"Come all, come now! Here we have the amazing Xemnas, hair reviving tonic. This little potion will work wonders and make your bald head become . . ." The boy removed his hat and showed long flowing golden hair. "Long like mine." The crowd gasped in astonishment. The boy passed out bottles of the yellow tonic. Roxas and Zexion looked at each other and made remarks of the smell.

"Smells like piss." The boy looked into the crowd and heard the people all begin to talk about it. The boy tried to amaze the people more but the words of Roxas won out. Soon the boss of the boy Xemnas came out.

"Who calls my tonic piss?" The crowd looked down to the ground like they didn't know what he was talking about. Roxas looked up at Xemnas.

"I do and I say that not only is his tonic faulty but his skills as a barber is as well." Xemnas looked with interest at Roxas.

"You hear this man? I am the great Xemnas! Why should I take this from the likes of you?" Roxas pulled out his razors.

"Because I challenge you to a test of skill sir. These are pure silver, if you win you can have them and if I win then I get a money reward." Xemnas looked at the razors with great interest.

"I gladly accept." Roxas turned to Larxene.

"Perhaps, a pillar of the community such as you Lady Larxene, would judge us?" Larxene smiled.

"Anything for the community." Larxene walked up onto the stage with Roxas and Xemnas. Two men were brought up onto stage and sat down into chairs.

"The fastest smooth shave will be the winner." Larxene announced and pulled out a whistle. She blew on it and Xemnas pulled out his razor and had the small boy hold the sharpening material. Xemnas sharpened his razor and intentionally hit the boy's fingers. He pulled out shaving cream and pat it on the man's face while Roxas looked at his razors and slowly sharpened them. Xemnas began his shaving of the man and Roxas continued his sharpening.

"Running slowly, eh Mr. Strife?" Roxas smiled and pulled out shaving cream and putting it on the man. Xemnas being over confident began to talk to the crowd.

"You see with one swipe I will have won and my skills unmatched." Roxas smiled and quickly swiped through the man's face. "I, Xemnas the great, am the best in-" Larxene looked at the man Roxas did and blew her whistle.

"The winner is Strife!" Xemnas turned around and looked at Roxas. He couldn't believe he lost. How could someone win in just a few seconds? It was inconceivable. It was then though that Xemnas realized that this Roxas Strife was in fact Sora Mizrahi. He believed it amazing that he would come back. Xemnas was the sweep boy for Sora five years ago. Xemnas walked over to Roxas and bowed.

"I admit your skill far surpasses my own." Roxas held out his hand and Xemnas smiled as he pulled out money and put it in his hand. Roxas walked off to Zexion. He was talking about Roxas and telling him where his shop was. He was also trying to get his restaurant known again. Roxas handed the money to Zexion so he could buy new supplies. Roxas noticed Larxene again and walked over to her to give her fake gratitude for her services.

"Not at all, it is my job as watcher of the community. So your shop is over on Destiny Drive? Do you do other things besides cut and shave?" Roxas smiled.

"Of course, I shampoo, style, dye, anything you need." Larxene clapped her hands together. "Excellent, you shall see me over there within the week good sir." With that Larxene walked off and Roxas and Zexion left back to their shop.

Roxas quickly cleaned his shop up. The best he could anyway. The walls needed fixing but he could care less about that. The only thing on his mind was killing that bitch and Marluxia.

This is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
